1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector structure for connecting a coaxial cable and a coaxial connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a coaxial cable, coaxially having an inner conductor and an outer conductor insulated respectively, is provided with a coaxial connector having an inner contact and an outer contact respectively connected to the inner conductor and the outer conductor on its end portion to make mechanical and electrical connection between coaxial cables or with a communication apparatus.
And, in a conventional connector structure, the inner contact of the coaxial connector has a male screw portion on an end portion connected to the inner conductor. And, an inner peripheral face of the hollow inner conductor is threaded with a screw-cutting tap when connecting work is conducted, and the male screw portion of the inner contact is screwed into the threaded hole of the inner conductor. And, the outer contact of the coaxial connector is connected to the outer conductor of the coaxial cable as to cover.
However, threading the inner conductor of the coaxial cable during the connecting work causes much labor, especially, in connecting works at difficult working sites such as a top of a mountain, a roof of a building, and a top of a steel tower, working efficiency is very decreased. And, screw-cutting taps corresponding to the diameter of the inner conductor have to be made, and this causes cost further. And, when a hole is generated on a covering member of the outer contact, waterproofness may be spoiled because sealing members are not disposed between the outer contact and the outer conductor.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a connector structure with which the working efficiency is improved, cost is reduced, and waterproofness is improved further.